Moderator
Moderator, also known as the Moderator rank, abbreviated as Mod, is a staff rank. Moderators check the Mineplex chat, forums, and teamspeak for spam, swearing, and the like while helping the community. A player may achieve this rank by successfully applying to be a Trainee and passing a two month trial. After that, the player may be promoted to Moderator or demoted from the staff team entirely. Being a Moderator grants the player more tools to maintain order on Mineplex than a Trainee has; they have the ability to punish rule-breakers for severity 2, 3, and permanent offenses, while having to record evidence for all non-movement hacks besides NoSlow. Moderators get things such as the Anti-Velocity Preference, teleportation, higher tier punishments, the option to apply for more sub-teams and a lot more. The anti-velocity preference prevents the moderator from receiving any knockback from things other than TNT (which gives very little knockback). In order for a moderator to become a Senior Moderator, they often must be promoted from a respected sub-team. For example, to become a member of Trainee Management, you must first be a Trainee Mentoring Assistant. This is not always the case, however. * Trainee Mentor 'from ''Trainee Mentoring Assisstant * 'Mod Coordination Performance Monitor '''from ''Performance Monitoring Assistant * '''Forum Ninja from Forum Moderator * Event Squad from Event Assistance * Recruiter from Applications Staff * Support '''from no sub-team. * '''Quality Assurance '''from no sub-team. Being a Moderator earns the player the orange '''MOD '''tag. There are currently 371 Moderators. Moderator Sub-Teams '''Rules Committee The Rules Committee team creates and revises the Rules of Mineplex, and are responsible for determining whether certain material is appropriate for an age group. BlueBeetleHD leads the Rules Committee. *BlueBeetleHD *Diar *Toki *Artix / ArcticZeroo *AmyGlitters List of Current Moderators Note: The list is updated somewhat weekly. If any Enjin names start with any characters which are not in the English alphabet, they are at the end of Mineplex' official staff list. '_' *_AquaTechMC_ *_Bedo_ *_Dusk *_Frost *_MMChamp_ *11studios *15lbans *5Doum *6sin A''' * A_Y_Y_Y_L_M_A_O_ * AddictivePenguin * adhill008 * Adire * Aerite * AgentCorgi * Airman * AlexTheBlock * Alfredo * alish2001 * AlphaRaptor_ * Angharad * Anzu * Aussie * Azezal '''B *BananaBomb *Banana_Phone *Banksy *bbarber2012 *BenJC4 *Benz *Beta_1123 *BlackAceStar *BLOODMIESTER *BowOnly *Bqtter *BreadDubbs *BREEZLET *Bribbs 'C' *Carson *Castr0wild3 *CasuallyKaleb *chadplays *Chailee *Charcoal_Inc *chaseymichael *ChrisTheKing *ChuckNorris *CodeName *CookieCraft467 *Cool_miner232 *Corvette *crabhermit *craftmanphilip *creamysmellnews *Crumplex *ctv *cyber700 *Cyndaquil D''' * DairyKing * dawici * DirtyDanPvP * DJ2470 * dljj * DoctorOmega99 * Drifteh * Drooblez * DuttyGilbert * DWJosh '''E * Ecal Wolfff/Heroic_ * edgardme3 * Elle_ * Emiliee * epicbluej * EricTheFox * Ery * evilbartje * Evolutia * Exclusive_ * ExecutiveWaddlez F''' * f1racing6 * felix12200 * Fency * Fenriselfish * fertileturtle88 * Fil_ * Flameless * FlippinPiggeh * ForeverFreaky * ForeverPixeled '''G *GamerzKing *Gaming_ *Garretteleven *GeckoGamingYT *GlitterFullLife *GodOfFishes *goldendraws *gpsqueixo *gr8p *Gusta H''' *Harvvey *HDex *Heavens_Time *Hemii *heyyoitsjayo *hippapajo *HOME_Slice '''I * IAmADiamondSword * iDan_ * Idal * iHack_ * ImJustKindle * ImmortalEDT * Impulse * Insi * InvinciblesEdge * Ioneh * iPBJSammich * IsaacOwlstone224 * IzeyFro J''' * Jake861 * Jalen3zx * JaneLane_ * JerBearJerBear * jimbo487 * JimmyCrafFTW * Jlogaming * JoeSwanson * JonocraftFTW * Joro_ * Joshokitty * Josiah * JTONPC * judemsx * JunaidMC * Jurud * Juxtapose_ '''K * KevinBoba * KFCGraphics * Kittencat33 * KingMC * Kingsamxx * Kurbae4TW L''' * LAPD * LazerShadow * LightningGrace * lilcampoo * lilcubsfan * linnyf54 * Lithiumi * Lpnt '''M *Marhz *MeowingBazingers *millenium200 *Mistr_ *Monet9 *Monkeyhead2 *MooCowIsaac *Morten *Mr_Narwhal N''' *N0TPAUL *Naidemoc *Nauney ☾ *Nerd_ | Kevin *NetworkBooster *Nicolee_ *Nobake *Nogh25 *Notus *Nouri *nsjpi *ntmsmb '''O * oniaom * Orbitalz * Owen_ (Owen_) 'P' *Pabulous *PaceOfCake *Pamphlet (DewBit) *PBJ_rocks *Peter4498 *Phil_ *pikachomp *PikachuDigsMC Moderator *PizzaMan319 *PleaseTeamIFan *Porpentous *PowerCrafterMK8 *poydoy *Pr0pH3T123 *Pretty_ *Prismatic_ *Procrastinate *Proficient_ *ProNab [Protex08 || Mineplex Mod |] *ProtonOrange *Proxxy *PRO_GAMING_NUBS *Prxmity *Pupserpwn *purplesword *Pyzen Q''' * QuantumCraft '''R * Rambo * Ramin_V * Redicebergz * Redstone_ * RedXTech * ReportMeISmell ReportMeIHack*ReportMeISmell * RiguythePie * rl6 * RogueSteampunker * RossStill * RoXoX * ryan2849 'S' *SamitoD | Sammy D. *Satoria *Scary_ *SenorWoozy SeñorWoozy *Sebown *ShadowCuzon *ShadowHunter *shahbros27 *SheSoCookie [SheSoCookie ''ღ]'' *Shinecun101 *Silica *SirFuzzhead | An Enigma *SirRegan *SirSugar *Skier *Skullbeans *Sneakydevilll *Snowflake_ *Snow_Sparrow *Snwii *SoleFern *SophiaRose / sophiarose11 *Sophxo *SpellingMitsake *Spencer99ad *Spoertt *SpookyUnicorn Spooky *Squabbles *Squidz_ *St3ven_ *StackOverflown *StarRocket *StarWarsMan2 *StefanAdR *Stephenr *Summmit Phoenix8888 *Swifty__ *Swimmer_ 'T' *TaylorStyles *TC9 *TheChessMaster *TheDairyCow *TheDeviate *TheGreat60lolo *TheHawtCat *TheIronLover *TheMegaTony *Theminerscode *TheMouldyPotato *Theultpriest *TheXPertzGaming *The_Ryna *Thinkk || Thinkk *Tide_ *Tigr *TimmyTam *Tompers *Toomahkiin *TotalMvp *Tovex_ *TrueSquid_ *TruePenguin_ Mineplex Mod|™A *Tsar_D 'U' *UKnowit *Ulfur *UntoldFury V''' * Valinax (8outof8) * VirtualReality * Virzuh '''W * Webkinz Webkinz/Saltnada * Whvian * will177 * WillFunkyTown * Windforce | Robbie X''' * xaabigail'' ♡'' * xAlec_ (AlecMan7) * xBear_ xBear * xCamo * xDot * xDusk * xIronMatt -> xIronMatt * xJet | xJetLight * xJordan_ * xMASTERxt xMASTERxt™ * xNaster // xNaster * xPuggie * xSari * xSensible_ * xSpencer_ * xStar_89 * xTimis (xTimis) * Xura * xxJet_Light91xx '''Y * Yeu * YourTooEasyM8 * Yukkiii | Ivvy Z * ZacGamesMC * zaidynzm9527 * zBlake * zdemon98 * Zigglezzy * Zilcor * Zombo_ * Zyklodanic Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks Category:Mod